


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely there hwanwoong, Biting, Drugs, Everyone knows but no one says anything, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, Smut, StreetRacing, Weed, based on the song Jenny, im here to feed the minsang tag, mingi calls Yeosang baby, safe sex, skater boy yeo, street racer mingi, yeo has a crush on mingi, yeosang confesses at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: I wanna ruin our friendship...We should be lovers instead.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

Yeosang loves going to the skateboard park. Whether he is there to skate or to smoke weed (or both), he enjoys spending his time there with his friends. No kids are ever there as it’s worn down and off the beaten path, so it’s perfect for young adults to hang out. Everyone knows what goes on there, but no one bothers them. It’s a safe haven in a sense. 

This is also where his friends hang out to wait for their partners before a big race. Yeosang isn’t one to street race, but his best friend is. Unlike Wooyoung, Seonghwa, and Yunho, Yeosang is single and has been for awhile now. It’s no secret that he has the fattest crush alive on Mingi though. 

His leather jackets, the way he doesn’t care about what other people think, his Versace cologne, and how determined he looks when he races all makes Yeosang’s heart flutter in his chest. As he takes a drag of his blunt, he sees Wooyoung come up next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts about the most perfect man alive.

“Daydreaming about Mingi again?” He asks with a shit eating grin and Yeosang just rolls his eyes. 

“No.” Yeosang, of course, lies. He refuses to give Wooyoung anything. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t ask him out.” Wooyoung sits down on the edge of one of the rinks next to Yeosang, swinging his feet.

“We have been over this Woo,” he passes the blunt over, “he has his eyes on someone else.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea still.” Wooyoung shrugs before taking a hit. Yeosang knows though. Mingi hangs out with some guy he met at a car show that he chooses not to remember the name of (even though he does). They’re so close and Yeosang is positive they like each other. 

Not only that, but he is scared of confessing then losing Mingi as a friend. He would never forgive himself if he let that happen. That’s why even three years later, he still hasn’t confessed. Though it seems like to everyone that it’s obvious Yeosang likes Mingi. He hopes it’s not actually that obvious. 

“Oh, here they come.” Wooyoung exclaims before putting out the blunt and taking it with him. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” He pouts and turns around. Then he sees them. Jongho, Hongjoong, San, and Mingi…

God he looks so good. Yeosang fixes his beanie on his head, not that he is trying to impress anyone, before standing up and taking his skateboard with him. He is the last to arrive to the small group but Mingi still smiles so coolly at him. 

“Hey Sang. I hope you’re not too fried to watch the race.” Mingi teases with a small laugh. Yeosang gives a scoff that oozes sarcasm.

“Of course not. You know I love watching you race. Is she ready for this one?” He refers to the car Mingi has worked so dutifully on. A 1980 Mazda RX-7. It’s a beautiful yellow car that he cherishes. Mingi only smirks in response.

“Of course. I worked hard on her for this race. The last race of the year is always the most important.” He pats the top of Yeosang’s head, making him blush a little. If Mingi or anyone sees it, they don’t say anything. “Wanna head with me to the track? Unless you have your own ride of course.”

“I didn't bring my bicycle today. It seems like I’ll be riding with you.” Yeosang, unfortunately, does not have a car. Just his board and an old mountain bike that he got at a garage sale. 

“Come on love birds!” San yells out, his hand around Seonghwa’s waist. If Yeosang wasn’t glaring at him he would have thought it was cute. Mingi only laughs and wraps his arm around Yeosang’s shoulder, leading him to his car. He even opens the passenger door for him. 

What a gentleman. 

Mingi slides into the driver's seat and makes his way to the track, Yeosang in the passenger seat with the window rolled down.

;

Yeosang watches afar, perched on a large rock as they line up. It’s Seonghwa’s turn to be the flag girl, so he stands with his arm raised. Then he gives the signal and they’re off. Yeosang isn’t even the one racing and he finds himself excited, practically buzzing in his spot on the boulder.

As Mingi said, this is the last race of the year. It’s not just their group racing, but other racers are here…

Including _him_...Hwanwoong. It doesn’t stay on his mind too long though. He is too excited. 

They place bets and of course Yeosang doesn’t have much. Still, he bets on Mingi with the ten dollars he has in his beat up wallet. The race will be three laps and he can tell when they get close based on the sound of the raging engines. There have only been a few close calls of getting caught, but they are pretty good about switching up venues. 

The first set of cars pass and Yeosang can’t help but grin when he sees the familiar yellow car in the front. 

“Go Mingi!” He cups his hands around his mouth as he cheers. He doubts Mingi heard, but it’s the thought that counts. The same happens on the next lap, though a few cars ran into some accidents. Then the final lap comes and everyone is on their toes. Yeosang is even biting on his nail, though it’s an awful habit that he is trying to kick.

He hears the engines get closer, spotting Mingi right next to a red model he doesn’t recognize the name of but knows the driver. They are neck and neck and for a moment he worries it’ll be a tie. Mingi speeds up though and crosses the finish line first. 

Cheers erupt and the small crowd yells in victory while others look defeated. Mingi won! Yeosang is ecstatic as he jumps off the rock and runs towards Mingi. As soon as the tall racer spots him coming towards him, he opens his arms to pick him up and spin him around. 

“You did it!”

“Fuck yeah I did.” Mingi grins while panting, the adrenaline still rushing through him. He sets him down as Hwanwoong walks up to him, the two bear hugging as he congratulates Mingi. Yeosang can’t help but feel a little jealous but he stays quiet. 

“I thought I had you for a second. Great job today.” Hwanwoong pulls back and fists bump him. 

“Hey, you almost did. You too. Talk to you later, yeah?” Mingi winks at him before he walks off. Yeosang pouts a little before he turns back to him, quickly trying to wipe it off his face before he can see it.

“What do you say we eat? It’s…” he pulls out his phone to check the time, “almost 3 AM but there’s that 24-hour diner?”

“God, yes. I’m starving. Let me collect my earnings first.”

“You bet on me?” Mingi raises an eyebrow. 

“Duh. Not much but… Whatever I got, I’ll buy you food. As a reward for winning.” Yeosang smiles at him. 

“You do-“

“I insist, Mingi.” He interrupts him before pulling on his arm as they collect their winnings. Yeosang for his bet and Mingi for winning the race.

;

Sometimes he wonders if it’s worth it. Would it be worth it to risk ruining their friendship to become lovers instead? Maybe Mingi reciprocates his feelings… Or maybe he feels that way about Hwanwoong.

These thoughts fill his head as he chows down on a gigantic hamburger from their favorite diner. Yeosang is a messy eater so he doesn’t clean his face until the end, but sometimes Mingi can’t resist. 

“You got something… here.” He leans forward and swipes his thumb against the side of his mouth. Immediately Yeosang tries to lick his thumb, causing them both to laugh. 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Yeosang blushes, causing Mingi to coo even more. 

Even behind the leather jacket and the street racing, Mingi can be sweet. That’s one of the things he likes so much about Mingi. Plus he is hot as fuck. 

“Whatever.” He smiles a little because his crush just called him cute. God his heart is beating so fast… Does he want to say something? Definitely not inside the rundown diner. So instead he continues to eat while they talk about nothing and everything all at once.

They talk about Yeosang’s job, his skateboarding, Mingi’s race, what he is going to do to his car next. 

“I’m thinking about driving up to the mountains this weekend to work on my car. You know how my family owns that home up there with the huge garage? You wanna come?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Of course. I could use a vacation.” Yeosang replies as he picks out the largest fry and eats it. 

“Good. I was hoping you would say yes. I could use some help too. It’ll only be for a few days.”

“A few days is plenty for me.” He laughs as he finishes up his meal. He pays as promised but Mingi insisted he pay the tip. Yeosang was fine with that since he could use the money he earned. He _was_ saving up for a new car.

As they leave the diner, Yeosang really considers telling Mingi. The whole time in the diner he thought about it in the back of his head. Some things are worth the risk… Plus Wooyoung’s words are finally getting to him. 

Wooyoung tries to convince him to ask Mingi out each time they meet up. Maybe he should do it… 

Fuck it.

“Hey Mingi.” He begins as they sit in the car, waiting for it to warm up. 

“Yeah?” He sips on his soda that he got to go, setting it in the cup holder afterwards.

“I have something to tell you.”

Mingi looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He seems to be looking for something in his eyes, perhaps whether this is something serious or not. Whatever it is, it makes him turn to Yeosang as much as he can in his seat and give him his undivided attention. 

“What’s up, Sang?”

“I… I’m scared to admit this. I would say I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship… But I do. I want to ruin our friendship Mingi…” He looks down at his lap nervously. “I like you a lot. And I mean like like you.” There’s silence and Yeosang almost immediately regrets saying anything. Perhaps this was a really bad idea and his biggest fear is becoming a reality.

That is until a hand grabs his chin and softly lifts it up. When Yeosang looks up, he is surprised to see how close Mingi is. 

“Oh baby… I was wondering when you would say something.” His voice is softer than usual. Yeosang is too stunned to even notice though. Did he just say what he thought he said?

“Wait what? Why didn’t you say anything?” Yeosang almost feels betrayed and embarrassed until Mingi answers. 

“I didn’t want to say anything and scare you. I figured that when you were ready, you would say something. I’ve liked liked you for a while too.” Yeosang is shocked. So Mingi likes him too? 

“W-what about Hwanwoong?”

“What about him?” He looks confused. 

“Don’t you like him?” 

“Oh, no. I mean- not that he is a bad person or anything, but I have my eyes on a little skater boy.” He moves his hand from his chin to cup his face, running his thumb over his cheek. 

“Oh… Oh thank God.” He leans into his hand with a sigh of relief. His heart feels like it’s going to burst from his chest.

“Can I kiss you? I’ve been dreaming about it.” Mingi laughs but answers by leaning in and kissing him. It’s like fireworks except he can taste their meals on his tongue and it’s not the best taste but whatever. He is finally kissing his crush. 

Mingi is the first to pull away, immediately starting the car. 

“Let’s go back to my place. I’m not gonna make out with you in a diner parking lot.” Yeosang can’t help but laugh. He has to agree. 

So they head to Mingi’s apartment.

;

“Fuck. I’ve been waiting for this.” It didn’t take long after they entered his apartment and took their shoes off before Mingi picks him up and presses him against the wall. “This isn’t too fast is it?” He asks breathily.

“Fuck no,” Yeosang breathes out, “I’ve been waiting for this for three years.”

“Okay good because I don’t think I can keep my hands off you.” Mingi groans as he smashes his lips against his. It’s sloppy and there’s a lot of teeth and tongue but this is what Yeosang expected, just ten times better. 

His hands move under Mingi’s leather jacket, trying to push it over his shoulders. He holds him up with one hand at a time to get the jacket to fall to the floor. They’ll clean up later.

Mingi picks him up off the wall, allowing Yeosang to take his own thin one off. Even if he has been there plenty of times, he is too focused on kissing up his neck to figure out where Mingi is taking him. It’s only when he is dropped down on something soft that he realizes he is in Mingi’s room. 

Fuck this is really happening. 

“You’re so hot. I can’t believe this is happening. I’m still stuck on the fact that you like me back.” He rushes out before Mingi leans in to kiss him deeply. A moan leaves him before he mumbles against his lips. 

“You’re one to talk. Do you know how many different ways I want to ruin you? How badly I wanted to wrap my arm around your waist like the others do? Oh baby, now all of your fantasies are coming true.” He kisses him again. “If you’ll be mine of course.”

“You don’t even need to ask, Mingi.” He playfully hits his arm. 

“Good. Cause I don’t know how much longer I could have gone without it.” He moans before he comes in for a kiss. It’s longer this time and deeper, causing Yeosang to moan under him in response. For a second he is afraid he is being too loud but each time a pretty sound leaves him, Mingi groans and does something else to get another one out of him. His hands are moving down his sides to settle on his waist while Yeosang’ are feeling up his chest selfishly.

He has been thinking about this for a while, okay?

“Can I take your shirt off?” Yeosang groans out as Mingi takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it.

“Only if you take off yours.” Mingi winks as he pulls away from his face. Yeosang decides to take his shirt off first, sitting up and pulling it over his head. Normally he would be self conscious about his body, but right now he doesn’t care. He _needs_ Mingi. 

Once his shirt is chucked on the floor somewhere with the rest of Mingi’s laundry, he works on taking off Mingi’s shirt and pulls it over the mop of red hair. 

_Oh fuck_. He is so hot.

“Like what you see?” Mingi teases when he catches Yeosang practically drooling over his torso. It immediately alerts him that his jaw is dropped and he promptly fixes that with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “I hope you do, because I definitely like what I see.”

Mingi leans in, kissing at his neck and tugging at the skin with his teeth. Bruises bloom in his wake as he kisses lower and lower before he is pressing his lips along his sternum. Yeosang can’t help himself but card his fingers in his hair and grip it tightly, as if holding on for dear life. 

“Oh, fuck-“ He curses when Mingi moves to the side a little and licks over his pebbled nipple. He can almost feel the smirk against his skin before his plump lips wrap around the bud and he begins to suck. His other nipple is occupied by his fingers twisting and pinching it.

“God, Mingi.” Yeosang moans and throws his head back into the soft pillow, his hand gripping on his red locks even tighter. Mingi says nothing, just doubles his efforts when he realizes how sensitive Yeosang is. It’s everything he has dreamed of and more. Just to hear more of those sweet sounds, he bites his nipple and lightly tugs at it before turning to the other.

His hand moves to his wet and hard nipple as his lips wrap around the other. It gets the same treatment and Yeosang feels like he is on a cloud. Yeosang also feels his cock getting even harder in his jeans. He ends up bucking his hips upward and rubbing his hard on against Mingi who only laughs as he pulls off. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Mingi sits up, his hands coming over his hard cock and gently pressing it. Sure enough, Yeosang gasps and bucks his hips up against it. “Can I take your pants off?” Mingi asks because he doesn’t want to go too fast for Yeosang. He wants to make sure he is okay under him even if he is moaning like crazy. 

“Yes. Yes, and my underwear.” Mingi obliges, urging Yeosang to lift his hips so that he can pull both pieces of clothing off. Just like the rest of them, they are chucked to the side, leaving him completely bare while Mingi is still in his bottoms. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Mingi groans as he rubs his hands up and down his thighs, squeezes here and there. Yeosang has the urge to hide as he blushes high on his cheek bones but he doesn’t. Instead, he grips the pillow under his head. “Seriously, Yeosang. You’re beautiful.”

“You should show me how beautiful you think I am.” Mingi laughs at his sudden burst of confidence and gives a nod. 

“Of course.” He gets off the bed and goes to his nightstand where he pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He throws them on the bed next to Yeosang before taking off his pants and boxers. 

“Oh dear god-“ Mingi is fucking huge. There is no way that he will be able to fit all of that in there… But he will sure as hell try. 

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me you were that hung!”

Mingi laughs again and climbs up on the bed.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll stretch you out real good, okay?” It definitely eases his nerves, Yeosang nodding as he watches Mingi pour some of the lube on his fingers. “Pull your legs back for me?”

Yeosang does just that, hooking his arms under his knees and pulling them to his chest. It opens him wide enough for Mingi to graze his entrance with his finger after he rubbed them together with the lube. Yeosang has done this before, read: taken something up his ass, so he is quite relaxed as Mingi slowly pushes a finger in. 

“Okay?” Mingi asks and Yeosang swears he is the sweetest guy on the planet. 

“Very okay.” Yeosang smiles in reassurance as Mingi begins to thrust his finger in and out. He is met with hardly any resistance so he presses another in, curling them a bit. He isn’t looking for his prostate, just massaging his walls to make him feel good. Then he begins to spread them like scissors, preparing him for a third. 

“I’m going to put four in, okay?” He asks as he eases the third in. By now it’s a stretch and it has Yeosang moaning with his eyes closed. “You’re going to need four if you want to take all of me.” Mingi says in that low voice of his and it drives Yeosang positively crazy. 

“I do. I really do.” And he means it. He wants every inch of his cock inside of him, because he has been waiting for years to do this. To have Mingi like this so soon wasn’t part of the plan, but he isn’t complaining. 

“I can take another.” He says after a minute of Mingi prodding around and brushing his prostate here and there. Mingi gives him a look as if asking if he is certain before he pulls his fingers out a little. His pinky teases his rim before sliding in with some resistance. Yeosang immediately moans and squeezes his eyes shut. To help calm him, Mingi rubs his thumb along his thigh and coos soft words. 

They just rest there for a moment, letting Yeosang get adjusted to the full feeling of four fingers before Mingi begins to slowly thrust them in and out. It takes time but soon enough he is able to spread his fingers and wiggle them between thrusts. 

“Okay, I think you’re ready. Want to stay in this position or roll over?” Yeosang is asked as Mingi rolls on the condom, covering it with lube afterwards. 

“I want to stay here. Want to watch you.” He pulls his legs back even closer to his chest. Mingi smiles before he takes his cock in hand and rubs it against his entrance. He slowly pushes in, keeping his eyes on Yeosang to watch for any discomfort. He doesn’t see any until about ¾ of the way in, pausing as Yeosang’s face scrunches up. 

“How are you doing baby?”

“Okay. J-just one second…” Mingi hums and leans over to gently press kisses to his face. He keeps his hands on Yeosang’s hips and rubs circles into the skin with his thumbs to soothe him. All he needs is a moment and he soon tells Mingi he can continue. 

Mingi presses in the rest of the way, moaning as he bottoms out. 

“Fuck, you’re so warm.” He practically growls as he sits up, gripping his hips tighter as he slowly pulls out until just the head is in. Then he thrusts back in and that time, both of them moan in unison. Yeosang feels so full each time he thrusts in, gasping when one thrust hits that spot inside him that feels so good. 

As Mingi speeds up, he lowers himself forward so that his mouth is right next to his ear. Yeosang can feel every breath and hear every grunt now that he is so close and it only makes it harder to keep himself together, especially as the head of his cock brushes against his prostate. Maybe Mingi can read his mind because he reaches between them and wraps his hand around Yeosang’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, 

“Ah!” He lets out a noise between a moan and a whine, high in pitch and so so pretty. Mingi groans in his ear and speeds his hips up to the point his balls are slapping against his ass each time he bottoms out. It’s absolute heaven and Yeosang is so close to his high.

“I want you to cum for me, baby.” Mingi moans in his ear and Yeosang can’t stop himself. He cums with a cry and squeezes around Mingi’s cock. Ropes of white land all over his chest and stomach as he orgasms with the help of Mingi’s hand. It doesn’t take much longer until Mingi is cumming as well into the condom. Yeosang wishes he could feel his cum filling his ass, but maybe another time.

They’re both panting heavy, eyes closed and just riding out their highs. Only after a few moments when they both grow soft does Mingi pull out and pulls the condom off, tying it before he gets up to dispose of it. 

When he returns, he has a few wet rags and cleans Yeosang off before he wipes himself down once. Yeosang is tired but he still utters out a thank you. Mingi thinks it’s the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“No, thank you, baby. Thank you for ruining our friendship~” Mingi teases and it earns him a tired punch to the arm.


End file.
